Just Me
by Kage Otome
Summary: In a world where everyone watches your every move, waiting for you to make a mistake, how will she, a simple designer turned model cope with all eyes on her. Not to mention the eyes of very attractive men focused on her every step. [KagomexUnknown]
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

A/n: Okay everyone, here's the revised version of _Just Me_. I'm finally starting it for lack of inspiration for my other stories. As you can probably tell, I am no fashion guru, I am perhaps a complete dunce at fashion and the world of designing and modeling. Any help is welcomed with open arms. Outfit/Designs which you will be credited for, etc. etc.

NOTE:  
This story will be switching POV's or Scenes, I will put up ----' so it's not to confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary:

As a model everyone expects you to be something else. Everyone expects you to act a certain way, eat certain things, do certain things, associate with certain people. But that's not Kagome. Kagome a fresh, new, superb model; though she was originally a designer for Sakura Enterprises, who she now models for. But in this high stakes world of fashion, money and beauty who will catch the eye of the beautiful woman. Sesshoumaru, famed supermodel, Hakudoshi, famed supermodel and heir to Dark Enterprises, Juuromaru, her bosses son, or her own best friend Jakotsu. Perhaps someone else altogether? And through all of the tense situations, she's completely clueless as to their affections.

**Just Me**

**By: Kage Otome**

Chapter 1: Another Day

It was Saturday. It was 7:00 in the morning on_ saturday._ If she had been anyone else she would most certainly be complaining about the injustice of it all. What she really wanted to be doing at 7:00 in the morning on a saturday was curl up on her bed and stay drifting in her dreams. Of course, not all dreams were pleasant. In fact most of them were horrible, ugly deformities. Monsters. And in those dreams they plagued her, tormenting her. 

Not to be overly dramatic. 

_Right_.

Rubbing her throbbing temples with her pointer and middle finger it did little to relieve the tension or the forming headache. Taking in deep soothing breaths, counting to ten in her head, she tried to calm down so she could form _some_ semblance of her normal genius (which made Sakura Enterprises quite a lot of money). Her designs were simply ingenious. So was she (or so she's been told). Perhaps some soothing music would calm her already rattled nerves. Her morning thus far had not been--_Good_. To put it in the most simplest of terms.

Lets replay her morning shall we?

**Flashback**

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

A slender hand spilled from tousled sheets, while an equally ruffled head emerged from the mass of silk. Bleary eyes glanced at the alarm clock reading 4:30 A.M. Oh, someone was going to _die_ once she got her hands on them. That someone being a prank pulling little brother. Her alarm should have been set for _5:00_ not that 30 minutes made much of a difference mind you. Shutting her alarm clock off, by sending it into the wall, however lifted her spirits greatly. 

That is until she began walking albeit a bit unsteadily towards her bathroom to prepare for the day. Clumsily she stumbled over her left foot, and just as she was to regain her footing was sent falling to the floor, because of a magazine, a magazine with _Inuyasha Taisho's_ face on the cover. What an unpleasant site, so early in the morning. Now, don't get the wrong idea. It's not that she didn't _like_ Inuyasha, he just wasn't very (what's the word) respectful. It was a wonder as to how he snagged supermodel _Kikyo Takara_. Of course, Kikyo wasn't necessarily the brightest person either. They suited each other.

After pulling her face out of the plush carpet, she silently thanked her interior designer for talking her out of marble or hardwood for the bedrooms. That would've made her fall a hell of a lot more painful. Would've left a nice a nice hand sized bruise smack dab in the middle of her face. Her nose was already turning red as it was. Sitting up, looking cross eyed at her cherry red nose, it twitched as she rubbed it hoping to soothe the _Rudolph_ like nose she now adorned. Hopefully the redness would go down before she left for work.

Yes she could imagine the teasing remarks she would get from her co-wokers. Inuyasha as well. _Kagome the red nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose (Like a light bulb), and if you ever saw it you would even say it glows_. I'm sure you all know the popular children's song. It would haunt Kagome for the rest of her days, the mortification it would no doubt bring. Christmas would never be the same.

Ahem. _Anyway_.

After taking going through her daily morning routine, brushing her teeth, taking a shower, emptying her bladder, you know _that_ kind of stuff she stepped out of the bathroom completely refreshed and ready to take on the world. That was before she realized _what_ she stepped in. Apparently the little _darling_ puppy she'd received as a gift from Jakotsu decided to make the plush floor mat in the waiting room, his own personal bathroom. You see, there was the main bedroom, which connected to another waiting room with a round seat in the middle and mirrors all around the circular room. Behind those mirrors were clothes. In essence they were hidden panels. For some clothes. Emphasis on the _some_. 

Now Jakotsu's lovely gift, which she intended to name _Inuyasha_ was an adorable little thing, except for his teething, marking, barking and need to be with someone all the time, was a great little puppy. With a very bad temper. Kagome had been forced to hired someone just to take care of the puppy who was often more than a handful of trouble. In that essence he fitted _Inuyasha_ perfectly. Named after the foul-mouthed, stubborn and pigheaded _Inuyasha Taisho_. Of course Inuyasha would have been his name if...

He wasn't so darned cute.

As it was there was no way she would inflict such torture on the poor pup as to be named Inuyasha. _Female Dog Demon_. Quite a funny name actually. But naming the pup Inuyasha just spelt trouble. So she refrained. The little pups name was in fact...

__

Said pup came dashing around the corner tongue lolling out of his mouth. Sitting at her feet he looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes that simply melted her heart. It was official, that dog could have Kagome selling all of her most prized possessions for a doggy palace of bones, toys and treats with that look. Realizing where her thoughts were headed she shook her head and began to repeat a very familiar mantra.

_Must not fall for act. Must not fall for act. Must not fall for act. Must not fall for act. Must not fall for act. Even though he's the cutest most adorable little thing in the whole wide world...'_ Kagome paused. _What was I saying again?'_

Well. So much for that idea.

The little pup was absolutely adorable with soft white curls and a fluffy tail that curled like a fan. Dark brown-black eyes and a cute face. He was a Bichon Frise, a pure-breed at that. The little dog was a wild one sometimes, had a temper like Inuyasha's. Kagome shuddered. After cleaning the _poop_ off her foot she rolled the floor mat up and tossed it into the garbage can. There would be no getting the smell off. For such a small dog his poo sure smelt really bad, worse then a bigger dog's poop. And that was saying a lot considering Bichons only got to about 20 or so inches at full height.

Yes, well where were we?

Ah...her horrible morning.

After dressing for work in a simple black slacks and a long-sleeved, collared, button down shirt, throwing a silk black vest over that she put her hair in a quick bun before grabbing her purse and keys. She was already late. Cursing herself for letting her mind wander she dashed out the door calling out her goodbyes to the still sleeping Souta and whimpering puppy.

**End Flashback  
**  
Currently a somewhat irate and sleep deprived Kagome was drinking a large, steaming cup of coffee, feeling a tad bit better then she had earlier this morning. Working on her computer she was answering important e-mail's regarding designs, meetings, models, the works. 

Ms. Higurashi? Her assistant's voice began pleasantly, if only slightly nervous.

Yes Jayuni? Her voice soft and husky as if it hadn't been used in a while.

Um, Mr. Jakotsu Shichinintai said he would be here later today. Jayuni stated quite shyly.

That is fine. Send him in when he arrives. She offered before bidding her goodbye.

Jayuni let out the breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. It wasn't that Kagome was a mean or unfair employer. If anything Kagome was a kindhearted, generous one. Kagome was supermodel material, she was nice, beautiful, smart, talented, she seemed so perfect. And she was only a few years older then Jayuni herself. Glancing at the mirror on her desk, all she saw was plain chocolate brown eyes and black hair pulled into a low ponytail. She sighed almost wistfully. All those models in the magazines, on TV, they were nothing compared to Kagome.

Nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome answered her phone in a clear, crisp, strictly professional tone. 

It's _me!_Oh Joy.Aw...Come on Kagome, have a little fun! The loud, boisterous high pitched male voice came over the phone.

Yes, Jak? Her voice was weary as if she anticipated something foreboding to come from his mouth. 

I'm coming up!Is that all you called to tell me? Kagome sweat dropped.

Yup! See you in a few Gome, Ta ta! 

Kagome grunted in a very unladylike fashion. Not that she cared considering there was no one around to witness her, effeminate display. Just outside of the large oak doors to her office her secretary stood just about to knock, before deciding against it. Kagome deserved a break before the ever exuberant Jakotsu Shichinintai arrived. Kami-sama knows she'd need it.

Just as Jayuni turned around to return to her desk she was almost knocked over by Jakotsu as he dashed down the hall. Throwing a quick apology over his shoulder he disappeared into the large, roomy office belonging to Kagome Higurashi.

Hello Jak, I thought you said a couple minutes? Kagome greeted without looking up from her computer, as Jak pouted.

Jakotsu looked up from his pouting and stopped dead in his tracks. _Oh my poor, poor Gome, they've been overworking you.'_ The glow of her pale face was marred by slight bags covered up by only the littlest amount of makeup she would apply. She hated make up. It was probably because spring was coming around and all the new fashions had to be out earlier, on the runways, ads, etc.

Kagome jumped startled.

After composing herself, slightly, she marched right up to Jakotsu and whacked him upside his head. He whimpered in response. In pain. 

What'd you do that for? he pouted, he was so cute when he pouted.

You, mister, almost gave me a heart attack. Kagome reprimanded him while secretly wondering _why_ Jakotsu made such an--_odd_ sound. It was unusual to say the least. 

Giving her the good once over, he winced. 

_What_ are you wearing? Jakotsu asked as if in pain.

Now, now Jak, you don't look very nice with your face like that, looks like you swallowed a lemon.Oh, bother, c'mon, lets go and meet Sango and Miroku for lunch. 

I can't, I've got work to do, Jak.You work too much, you need some fun in your life! Dragging the startled Kagome out the door, grabbing her coat and purse on the way out turned out to be a lot easier then he thought. That may have been because she was so shocked that he dragged her out in the first place. Eventually the shock would wear off. And then she'd be mad.

Bye Jayuni. Jakotsu chirped, dragging the now protesting Kagome along side.

Jayuni, personally thought Jakotsu and Kagome would've made a very cute couple before sighing wistfully.

It was too bad Jakotsu was gay.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: First chapter revision complete! 


	2. Chapter 2: EdoGin

**A/N:** Sorry for such the long delay, work and school have been horrors. Enjoy.****

Just Me

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 2: Edo-Gin

They'd always been close, that's just how things were. Some people found it odd and others just accepted it as one of those unexplainable phenomenon's of life. Jakotsu, exuberant, lively and presumably gay. Kagome, reserved, calm and highly intelligent with a fierce temper. Both were young, successful, gorgeous and single. It was almost depressing that such stunning people were single, some would even consider it a sin.

It had been speculated one too many times that the two were star crossed lovers or some pish-posh. Not that they were listening to what anyone had to say about them. They knew the truth, that was good enough for them. Jakotsu and Kagome, had been friends since the day they were born, their parents being close friends. Both Jakotsu and Kagome were close in age only separated by three months. 

They should be dating other models, superstars of unbelievable caliber. But they weren't. Instead one of them has practically sworn off dating, and has been celibate for over four years. And the other who was believed to be gay was dating no one, hasn't dated anyone for two years. It was rumored that the older Jakotsu Shichinintai had an infatuation for the younger Taisho brother, Inuyasha who was engaged to Kikyo Takara.

Of course that's all anyone ever had about these two mysteries that were Kagome Higurashi and Jakotsu Shichinintai. 

Speculations.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing wistfully, she could still recall some of the better times of life. Jakotsu was always there for her and she for him, through the good and the bad, the thick and the thin, the---Okay we're getting a little off topic. Bankotsu was another story entirely, Kagome and Bankotsu got along fairly well, they were friends, had once upon a time been lovers, but their little love affair ended in heartache. Now they were on strictly platonic terms, even though one of them wished differently.

Of all the Shichinintai brothers, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Jakotsu, the only one she had ever been close to was Jakotsu. Of course that made for much speculation among the press. Jakotsu looked at her from the corner of his eye wondering what could've put that expression on her face. It was so--nostalgic.

Kagome turned startled out of her memories to her best friend and cocked a brow. The nostalgic feeling that always accompanied her memories both bittersweet and sorrowful and happy and cheerful left her with an odd feeling of emptiness. Something was missing in her life, running a hand through her now loose locks she sighed. 

Are you all right?I'm fine Jak. Kagome replied smiling at her friend, giving his thigh a pat in assurance. Jakotsu was like that sometimes, he needed reassurance, comfort. But then again--so did she. Glancing at him, she couldn't help the small smile that broke across her features. Jak was beautiful. There was no doubt about it. All his life he'd been beautiful, he'd broken a lot of girls hearts being gay'. In a way it brought him closer to her, the people who ridiculed him, they were quickly dealt with by Kagome who's tongue was as sharp as her wit. She was his pillar of strength the one person who could make him feel better--without saying a word.

And he was her hero when she needed him; when her parent's died he was the first one she called. She had lost them at such a young, tender age of five. The Shichinintai took both Higurashi children in, until Kagome had become of legal age and financial stability to adopt her brother, as her son and move to her own place. The mansion in which she currently resided in.

Contrary to what many people believed, neither Kagome or Jakotsu were perfect. They weren't born perfect with little gold spoons. No siree. Kagome was born in the middle-class society, at a shrine, still owned by the Higurashi family. Jakotsu was born in the lower middle-class section of town. Both worked hard to be what they were, keeping up with their grades, sports, working part time for low pay. Then they got their big break, with Sakura Enterprises.

Jolted out of her thoughts, Kagome looked around in surprise as the sleek silver 2006 SL600 Roadster. It wouldn't be available to the public, until a bit later in the year, but money buys power. The mercedes was a true beauty. He, as Jakotsu insisted, costs roughly around 130,000--A present from his dearest friend Kagome. After all his birthday was on January 1st. A week ago, boy had he been surprised when he stepped outside at Kagome's insistence to find a brand new SL600 Roadster. He'd had his eye on that car for a while. Jakotsu almost cried.

She'd even had it customized. It was Iridium Silver Metal in Exterior color and the interior was Ash Exclusive Leather with a Burl Walnut Wood Trim. She added an option for a Package of his choosing to be added at a later time, with no cost to him. Along with the SIRUS satellite Radio, handsfree Communication System, with Voice Control, Distronic, Mercedes-Benz Extend Mobility tires, and Parktronic. For exterior accessories she added Silver Mirror Housing, Chrome door handle protectors, Wheel locks, and 5-Hole Wheels (Non-Staggered). She even hand-painted designs on his car, herself, of his precious Jakotsutou, his sword in black, silver and white on his hood, with his name painted in Kanji on the back trunk. She loved it almost as much as Jakotsu did. 

Ahem. Where were we again?

They'd arrived at Edo-Gin, a very well liked place. Many enjoyed going there for a local meal that they would not soon forget. It was popular with the employees of Sakura Enterprises, they enjoyed the authentic Japanese cuisine and watching the chef's prepare the meals. Kagome and Jakotsu were immediately shown to the VIP section where Sango Tajiya and Miroku Houshi sat.

Sango Tajiya was a set design artist, making the scenes, when they couldn't get out to location for photo shoots. She was also the one who assisted the photographer, one day she hoped to become head photographer. She was a beautiful woman, strong and determined. Her long chocolate hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and her eyes decorated with pink eye shadow, there were times when Kagome could almost swear her eyes turned reddish-brown. Maybe they did.

Miroku Houshi, a male model who's had his eye on Sango for the past year after meeting her at a shoot and had finally become her boyfriend just two months prior. He was brilliant, rich, and handsome with dark raven hair and violet eyes. There was only one thing wrong with him. He suffered from grope-pretty-girl-syndrome', he was in the critical stage. 

The owner of Sakura Enterprises, Kageromaru and the owner of Dark Enterprises, Naraku Onigumo. Both were highly attractive men and seemed to be in the middle of a very heated debate. Kagome nodded to her boss, who had just recently taken over Sakura Enterprises, after his father's decease. She remembered the man, he was kind and jovial. She'd even attended his funeral, as an employee and a friend. Being the eldest son he, took over the family business, he was in reality only a few years older then herself and about a year older then his brother--Juro-something.

Sango, Miroku. Kagome greeted, her smooth, sultry voice sending shivers down their spines. Kagome's brow hitched up in amusement.

Sorry, I don't think I'll ever get used to how sexy your voice is. Miroku murmured, trying and failing to hide a blush. Kagome smirked. 

Yeah! It took me a while to get used to her voice when it changed too! Jakotsu exclaimed. He probably would've tried something had Sango not been there. He winced as Miroku the sexy monk' as he so eloquently dubbed was smacked over the head by Sango, no doubt after being caught trying to grope her. 

Truth be told, Sango had always been quite jealous of Kagome; some girls had it all. But she knew Kagome didn't and instantly felt bad for even for a moment feeling something akin to jealousy. She'd had a rough life and deserved every bit of what she got. She worked for what she wanted, she earned it. Kagome had been betrayed multiple times to let people in besides the choice few; she was honored to be amongst the few. 

Sango smiled. She was proud to be called Kagome's friend.

Jakotsu glanced at her from the corner of his eye worriedly. Kagome was in her thinking mode'. Either remembering something, planning something, getting an idea, or plotting. He shuddered. It was never a good thing when Kagome plotted; the horrors. He would never tell her the real reason why he revealed to everyone he was gay'. He would never tell her she was the reason. No other girl could compare to her, so he went for guys, if he was turned down by another guy, it was understandable. Kagome protected her heart as she did, by not letting any man close romantically and he protected his by being gay'. And the ironic thing about it was, love was all either of them ever wanted. But maybe--

Her soft voice called.

The usual? Kagome asked a small twinkle in her blue eyes.

He nodded, grinning at the handsome waiter, before winking. The waiter stuttered and backed away , quickly turning on his heal and almost sprinting to the counter. Kagome choked back a laugh as Jakotsu pouted.

** An Hour and One Horribly Embarrassed Waiter Later...**

Kagome gave Jakotsu a look. 

I think you've permanently traumatized that boy. Kagome stated.

I think your right. Jakotsu nodded, before batting his eyelashes at the waiter, slowly sneaking away. Call me, darling! Kagome shook her head, her eyes filled with genuine amusement.

The waiter shivered. Scary man.

Linking her arms with Jakotsu she exited the store with a fuming Sango dragging an unconscious Miroku. The staff being used to this display smiled cheerfully at the ever amusing group. What neither of the noticed was Kageromaru watching them, a small, almost invisible smile on his face. They had always been close. His smile dimmed as he set his eyes on Kagome Higurashi's slender form, and he sighed. Once upon a time, she'd been his and he'd been hers. He'd messed it up, he'd cheated on her, it was a spur of the moment thing, it meant nothing to him, but it was enough to shatter her trust; and thus their relationship.

He'd for once felt something deeper then just a casual fling, he'd felt something more. He missed her and for once he had truly regretted causing such a jewel pain. But it was too late now, she as his girlfriend was a part of the past. He had to stop reminiscing on memories and what could of been. He wanted to be more then just The Boss.

But how?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Like? No? Review!


	3. Chapter 3: To Your Shoot, We Go

A/n: Here's another chapter by yours truly. For those of you who didn't read the note in my profile, I'm asking for at least 5 reviews per chapter. It doesn't take that long to click on the review button and submit a review. I'm not saying if you don't review I won't continue, I just may be more motivated to write more. Of course, if you reviewed before I began the revisions, don't worry 'bout it.

**Just Me**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 3: To Your Shoot, We Go...

Long luxurious black hair whipped behind her, amazingly remaining untangled and tortured by the wind and heat. It was truly amazing how lovely her hair was. Obsessive, perhaps a bit. Yura sighed dreamily staring at one Kagome Higurashi's billowing hair. That was the kind of hair that should be put into magazine's, and with that face and body. It was clear to one Yura Yamamoto; Higurashi was super star material. And with that thought a playful smirk came to her face, Kagome needed some excitement, and she had the perfect idea.

Now only to convince Kageromaru-sama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shivered, having the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. Glancing around inconspicuously, she spotted Yura. Now that woman was a piece of work. It never ceased to amaze her, how many times she caught her, Yura, staring at her, or more pointedly, her hair. It was slightly disturbing--it was almost as if she lusted after her _hair._ Which was preposterous. Of course in Yura's case, she was right on the dot. Which brought Kagome to her next question.

'_What on Earth possesses anyone to lust over hair?'_

Shaking her head, she turned back to Jak who was also walking in through the double doors next to her. Catching her disgruntled expression he discreetly scanned the room before wincing as his eyes met the adoring red one's focused on Kagome. Sighing he patted his friends back comfortingly, knowing how difficult it was for her to accept Yura's obsession with her. Or more importantly her hair. Lord knows how many time's she'd attempted to remove locks of her hair.

As they arrived on floor 65 Kagome and Jakotsu stepped out of the elevator, onto the plush carpet that was present, in deep rich blue. Absently Kagome was very glad she didn't wear heels. No matter how fashionable they may be, they were highly uncomfortable. Nodding a hello to her secretary, Jayuni smiled shyly back. Jakotsu waved with a flourish; ever the exuberant one. Grinning softly at Jayuni's blush Kagome walked into her office before Jakotsu closed the door behind him.

She was quite happy with Jayuni, a quiet, quite conservative lass. Really she was too nice for her own good. Fresh out of college from a middle class, working family. She was also very well mannered, she would make some man very lucky, if only she could get over her shy spot.

Hanging her purse and coat over the stand near her door, she groaned before turning around. She could already see the paperwork, sitting innocently on her desk. Innocent my ass. They were in fact standing up, with flames in the background, chanting--"We will kill you pathetic mortals with our, almighty ink and paper! We shall rule supreme and it is _you_ who shall be recycled! Mwahahahahaha!" Kagome's hands twitched.

Jakotsu stared blankly at his friend as she stabbed the top sheet of paper with a compass. Blinking, Kagome realized she was holding the compass up as an amateur would a knife, preparing to stab---again. Looking down at the top few sheets with stab holes she winced before calling out to Jayuni to deliver the first 5 or so sheets again, because they had an unfortunate--_accident_.

"So Kagome, are you busy this afternoon?" Jakotsu began innocently.

Kagome looked at him dryly, gesturing to the small stack of paperwork on her desk, which would no doubt increase by the time the day was over. She winced at the possibility and probability of that occurring. There was a slim to none chance of her being able to get out of the office until after six. Unless her boss, miraculously called and told her to get her but out of the office by five because of--something...

"Will you come down to my photo shoot at 5:30?" Jakotsu asked giving her the puppy pout, his lower lip full, accentuating the already adorable look. Kagome winced.

"I'm sorry Jak, there is no way I'll finish all of this, plus a few more designs by that time today." Kagome said, truly sorry.

"Miroku, and Sango will be there! Oh please, you have to come! For me?" Now he gave her the puppy dog eyes as well, all watery and wide, combined with that pout, it took all of her restraint not to agree to whatever he wanted at that moment. But she couldn't, she had work to do.

**Ring...**

Ring...

"Higurashi." Kagome said.

"Aah...Ms Higurashi, I'm afraid the building will be closed from 5:00 PM, due to some electrical maintenance problems that need adjusting. All employees will be forced to leave the building at 5 PM sharp. You can finish your work tomorrow, but the only one's allowed in the building after 5 have been told so at the staff meeting we had yesterday, which I'm aware you had missed due to your brothers doctor's appointment. Please inform your staff."

"Of course Wataru-sama."

"Good day."

"Good bye, Wataru-sama."

"Wataru called? What'd he want?" Jakotsu asked, suddenly losing his 'sad puppy' face. Internally Kagome sighed with relief.

"Just to inform me, to inform my staff to be out of the office by 5 sharp." 

Jakotsu grinned.

"That means you can come!" He began to do a little jig, his 'happy dance' as he so nicely referred to it as. Smiling softly at her excited friend she nodded her assent, it seems a miracle has occurred. Grinning at his excited look she showed him out with an affectionately muttered, "Now leave you, or I'll never get any work done."

Jakotsu bowed out of the room, with a skip to his step.

Ooh! He was soo excited. Suddenly an idea hit him.

He grinned wickedly.

It was too bad Kagome didn't see that wicked grin, otherwise she just may have reconsidered attending the photo shoot.

Jayuni shuttered thinking about what sort of thoughts were running through Jakotsu-sama's mind. She'd heard of some of his more devious plots.

Whatever he was thinking of, couldn't be good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing at the clock which read 4:45 PM she had no doubt in her mind Jakotsu would be bursting through that door any minute now. In fact, Kagome had already cleaned up and was ready to go. Sitting at her desk, crossing her legs, she smirked, counting backwards in her head from 5 to 1.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

"Kagome!" Right on time.

"Hello Jakotsu."

"C'mon, you have to change!"

Kagome cocked a brow.

"Change? What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

Jakotsu scoffed. "Honey, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Kagome pouted.

That was so unfair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at Jakotsu's apartment complex Kagome smiled awkwardly at the 'clerk' Hojo who was a little---disturbing to say the least. He was a sweet guy, if you subtract the somewhat scary ability he had to be there whenever she turned around. At least while she was in Jak's building. Stepping into Jakotsu's private elevator, he offered voice identification and password. Reaching the penthouse both Jakotsu and Kagome emerged, Jakotsu sweeping towards his bedroom while Kagome threw herself onto the plush leather couch, giving a muffled greeting towards the two guards stationed near the elevator, as well as Jakotsu's butler, George. Cliché, sure, did they care? Nope.

'Tsk'ing to himself Jakotsu picked Kagome's smaller body up in his own, ignoring how well she molded against him and dropped her onto his bed as he started the shower.

"Get in, Kag-chan!"

"No..." She mumbled into his pillows. 

"Get in or I'll make you." Jakotsu threatened with a wicked gleam in his eye, telling her that he was serious; meaning he would strip her and toss her in if he had to. Mumbling to herself about psychotic best friends with no patience she walked to his bathroom wanting nothing more then to take a little cat nap. Fifteen minutes later Kagome was out of the shower, dried and dressed in the outfit Jakotsu provided her with. Her long hair was being combed out by Jakotsu. Kagome almost purred with the feeling. It felt _soo_ good.

He loved her hair, bluish-black silk, and her eyes, a stunning cross between royal blue and sapphire, especially when they were fogged over with pleasure, they got tinged with gray, like a morning dew. She was a very affectionate person, contrary to what people thought. She enjoyed, cuddling, hugging, even something so mediocre as brushing one's hair (him brushing hers or her brushing his.) It wasn't necessarily sexual, it was a comfort thing, something she inadvertently picked up from him. Efficiently, with ease and practice Jakotsu secured her long, luxurious locks in a simple french braid, bringing attention to her pretty, delicate features.

Kagome grinned at him in the mirror before turning around and hugging him, startling the poor male. He dropped the hairspray and brush he'd been holding before encircling her tiny waist with his arms, not quite sure what was going on. Blinking owlishly he glanced down at the young woman hugging him tightly.

"You're always there for me Jak, I'm forever grateful for that, for you."

Kagome could see the question in his eyes. Poor Jakotsu had no clue what was going on so he nodded his head awkwardly. Kagome chuckled, shaking her head before skipping towards the kitchen, she was thirsty. Pulling a bottle of coke out she took a sip of the soda, noting the flare of alcohol. Jakotsu sauntered into the kitchen and took the bottle from her hands, taking a swig of the dark liquid before she could warn him.

Hacking up the liquid in surprise he gasped out.

"What the hell was that?

"If I'd have to take a guess, coke and rum, heavy on the rum."

Grabbing what she thought was a bottled water (glass) she handed it to him. Jakotsu could not hold his liquor. If she'd have to guess it was either Bankotsu or Renkotsu who stocked that stuff in his refrigerator. To put it bluntly even the slightest bit of liquor made him tipsy. Taking a huge gulp of the 'water' his eyes watered and his face turned red. Kagome panicked.

"What? What's wrong?"

"S-Sake." Her eyes widened before she snatched the bottle back and handed him the proper bottle. Biting her lip she looked worriedly at her friend. Poor, Jakotsu. Hopefully he'd be okay.

"I'm so sorry, Jak." Kagome whispered, her skin a pasty white.

"I'm---all right..." He said stroking her head, as she nuzzled her face into his dress shirt. Kagome sagged against him in relief before taking a sip of the sake.

"Shinkame? From Saitama Prefecture?"

"How'd you know."

"Dry, tart, very solid. Can't forget this sake." Kagome paused, "It's good."

Jakotsu grinned wryly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late!" Jakotsu was quickly ushered into the dressing area as they pulled up to the set. It was going to be a pool shoot. Daylight would stay for about an hour or so, hopefully, and then they'd have to turn on the highlights. Normally they would start a shoot at about two or three o'clock in the afternoon, unfortunately the photographer they'd wanted, who specialized with water, and pool side shots canceled on short notice, so they had to find a replacement.

After parking the car, she followed Jakotsu at a more sedate pace. Well considering he was being dragged off, she could've been skipping and that would've been considered 'sedate'...Flashing her Sakura Enterprises Identification Tag to the security guard she smiled politely at the familiar face, Manten was his name. Younger brother to Hiten Matsuro, another supermodel. 

As she stepped into the designated dressing area she shook her head.

Some things never change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: You like? No? The next chapter should be out...in a little while, a week or so, sooner, depending on how active my muse is.


	4. Chapter 4: The Photo Shoot

A/n: Okay, here's a special Thanksgiving edition. Hopefully all my stories will be updated today. Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving!

NOTE: I have no idea about modeling or any of it, so I'm making it up as I go along, I'm trying to research it but am having little luck as of far. Any input would be welcome! Sorry if I offend anyone or get any of it wrong, I repeat, I have no idea what goes on backstage or at a photo shoot, besides the basics, like Make up artists, hair stylist, etc...

**Just Me**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 4: The Photo Shoot

It was official, everyone had gone nutty. Kagome was sure of it. The chaos that was the dressing area was in shambles, she absently noted the twin brothers Matarion and Matarius rolling around fighting about Kami-sama knows what...Shaking her head she put her her thumb and pointer finger into her mouth and blew, whistling gaining everyone's attention.

Clapping her hands together, she proceeded to restore some form of order to this circus. Stopping at each station she chose the outfit each person would be wearing before shooing them to their designated section, make up, hair, etc... Glancing at the thankful floor director who was _supposed _to be in charge of making sure everything went smoothly she shook her head. They weren't in too much of a hurry, considering they only had _one_ photographer. Normally they had multiple photographers, unfortunately since that---Masaharu canceled last minute, it meant his crew and staff of 15 couldn't come kind of threw them for a loop. It meant they would have to extend the photo shoot to cover tomorrow as well. She knew for a fact, everyone's schedule was screwed to all hell, because of it.

Smiling at a job well done, she allowed the hair stylist, make up artist and whomever else to do their magic on the models. Leaving the dressing area, she took a deep breath and exhaled as Sango came to stand beside her.

"Hectic, ain't it?"

Smiling at the older woman.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, baby---perfect!"

This photographer was quickly grating on her last nerve. Just because she stood nearby did not mean she was his personal secretary. She was a very important member of Sakura Enterprises. Not to mention if he said, "Yes, baby, oh, perfect, baby" one more time, she was going to hurl.

"Yes baby, Oh---Just like that! Perfect, baby!" Kagome twitched, close enough. 

Shaking her head she walked towards where the other models were lounging about by the pool. Taking a seat next to Hiten Matsuro, he was actually quite pleasant to be around once you got to know him. He wasn't as cold or brash as he appeared, of course he was still quite the playboy. But not many guys in his position weren't. 

"Hey Kagome."

"How've you been, Hiten?" Kagome asked politely.

"Okay..." He said, sneaking a glance at the pretty woman next to him before sighing to himself. She was so out of his league---not that it mattered to him or her for that matter. But he knew she wouldn't give herself to him or anyone for that matter, she was much to guarded and and smart for that. He knew why she did it and on a subconscious level, he did the same, he played, he dated but he never let anyone close enough to hurt him.

"Have you gone yet?"

"Nah, this photographer is a tad---slow." Hiten replied with his trademark grin.

Kagome couldn't help the small smirk that formed on her face. She and Hiten were acquaintances, and friends to some degree. She enjoyed playful banter with him, he was always so very amusing.

"Oh...you're not normally one to complain about things being slow..." Kagome answered with an ever growing grin.

"I'll say, you've got me there. I happen to like certain things _slow_. But you know me, most of them I prefer---fast." Kagome chuckled, it was just like Hiten to put something about speed into his phrases.

It was an inside joke, he once 'did' this female photographer---blah, blah, blah---you'd have to have been there to understand. Fast in the bed, slow in the progression of relationships---if she's lucky that is, he'll normally just dump a girl without a second thought after he tires of her. Kagome had no problem with this for some reason, unknown to everyone else, but as far as Kagome was concerned, it wasn't any of her business what he did with his free time. She understood him, why he did what he did and it didn't bother her, possibly because all of the girls Hiten 'dated' were, well, to put it bluntly very---open about their sexuality, loose. Not that they deserved what they got per se but if a woman can't see the trap in her opinion, they'll learn from their mistakes. Many of them didn't mind being dumped, well with the exception of a choice few who were what many nowadays consider 'gold diggers' in the true sense of the word. They'd made that clear from the beginning, hitting Hiten's credit cards.

In ways she related to him.

"Matsuro."

"Looks like your up."

"Yeah. Talk to ya later."

"Good luck."

He flashed her that ever familiar cocky grin, before waltzing over towards the photographer, confidence in every step. Hiding a smile behind her hand she went over to get a bottled water. Taking a large swig, she was mildly distracted as she heard her name being called from somewhere towards her right. Glancing in that direction, she motioned Miroku over to stand next to her.

"Kagome." Miroku panted.

Cocking a brow at him she asked, "What'd you do _now_?"

"Why, Kagome-sama, what makes you think I've done something wrong?"

She grinned wryly before pointing to the steaming woman coming at them at an alarmingly fast pace. Miroku turned pasty white before mumbling a goodbye and darting off, an angry Sango hot on his trail, screaming death threats the entire way. Kagome grinned into her water as her eyes followed them, no one noticed the brief flicker of pain she so easily hid behind that easy grin. Sometimes she wished...

Shaking her head of ridiculous thoughts she reminded herself of something constantly nagging at her mind.

'_Don't do this to yourself, Kagome, You don't need to be in love to have love.'_

'Be thankful, you have at least that.'

And she was.

She was very thankful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The suns, late afternoon rays caressed their bodies in a comfortable warmth. Models lounged around the pool, making small talk and relaxing until they were called for their session. While normally a set was hectic, one shot after another this particular shoot was quite relaxing, probably because of the photographer, there was also the fact there was only _one_ making the process slower. After a few shots in one outfit they were sent to change and wait until they were called again.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something that made her blood boil. That---that---snake! Growling low in her throat she stalked towards her poor best friend and that vile creature, whom she despised. Kagura Matsuro, Hiten and Manten's older sister. Even _they_ despised her. Not that Kagome blamed them. Kagura was not well liked at Sakura Enterprises. It was well known that she was a conniving witch who wanted what was best for Kagura. She showed up late, was rude and on more then one occasion seduced other's boyfriends. Kagome knew that feeling personally. Who do you think seduced Bankotsu?

Kagura.

She wasn't about to let her touch Jakotsu with her dirty paws. Jakotsu was _gay_ and she was still after him, not to mention that large paycheck he got. Kagura was far to clingy and more often then not came off as desperate. Okay, so she was a bit more resentful towards her then she originally thought. Unknown to her were the eyes of five males on her, watching her in all her angry beauty. Sesshoumaru, super model extraordinaire, Hakudoshi, heir to Dark Enterprises, Juuromaru, Kageromaru's younger brother, Kageromaru himself and Naraku.

"That is Kagome Higurashi, our head fashion designer." Kageromaru gestured to the steamed beauty.

"This is gonna be good." Hiten said coming up to them.

"What do you mean Hiten?"

"Just watch." His crimson eyes focused in on the angered angel.

Standing behind the taller woman who stood at 5'6 a good three inches taller then herself, she tapped her on the shoulder. Kagura turned around and glared down at the woman who dared interfere with spitting fire red eyes only to be startled by the equally enraged fire in those icy orbs.

"Get your filthy paws _off_ him." Kagome stated with what little control she had left, leaving no room for argument.

"Or else _what_, wench?" Kagura sneered.

"Believe me you won't like the consequences...By the way, you shouldn't sneer, it draws even more attention to your grotesque face, but then again, it takes the attention away from your improportionate body. " Kagome said grimly.

"Was that a threat?" Kagura said before the rest sank in.

"I am not grotesque! Nor am I impropor---whatever you said."

"Your face is to bony, drawing attention to your crooked nose and sunken cheeks. Your boobs are to big for your body type, your legs are twigs and your arms are different colors. " Kagome stated with calm authority. Her left arm was actually a shade lighter then her right, only a trained eye could catch it. Kagura growled.

"And that wasn't a threat. I would never---Oops." Kagome said sweetly before 'accidentally' losing her balance, pushing her into the pool.

Kagura rose from the water sputtering and coughing. Glaring at Kagome she began to spurt obscenities and something that couldn't be mistaken as anything other than a threat. Kagome's eye brow's rose

"You're Fired." Kagome spoke calmly, eyes cold and unforgiving.

"Not only did you harass---"

"I didn't harass anybody! Right Jakie-baby..."

"It was horrible 'Gome, she touched me and groped me. I feel so violated!" Jakotsu wailed, weeping into her shoulder.

"Do I have to spell it out for you. You. Are. Fired."

"You don't have the authority to do that!"

"I'm the head designer and company policy states that there is to be no behavior unbecoming of an employee, threatening me, harassing Jakotsu, with witnesses." Kagome tsked, "That is plenty of ground to fire you on."

"Kageromaru! You can't possibly let this insolent girl do this!" Kagura whined.

"She's right. And it's Mitsukai-sama to you, Ms. Matsuro, you're fired."

Manten was asked to escort his sister out, her whining and begging the entire way, pleading with her brother. Manten however was not a fan of his sister and threw her out easily. Winking at Kagome she smirked back at him, her amusement clear. Turning to Jakotsu she was greeted with a huge bear hug. Smiling softly, she returned the hug.

"You've saved me from a fate worse then death!" Jakotsu said dramatically clutching her right hand to his chest.

Smiling at him, she ushered him back to the dressing area, so he could get changed into his next outfit. While everyone got over the show of---possessiveness, they thought about what they knew about the ever elusive Kagome Higurashi. It was a well known fact she turned down dates constantly, but was never rude or ill tempered about it. She was actually very polite and compassionate. She was everything guys looked for in girls, well for the most part, but she didn't allow anyone close to her. She had a circle of close friends. But she was overall friendly with most people, very few could be called 'friends' rather then acquaintances, or coworkers, but even fewer could be considered 'close friends'. 

"Kagome." Kageromaru called her over.

"Yes Mitsukai-sama?"

"Kageromaru." He corrected.

"Kageromaru-sama."

"Are any of the models wearing your designs?"

"Ayame, Koharu, Kikyo and Kaguya for the female designs. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Matarion, Matarius and Hiten for the male designs." Kagome replied after taking a quick glance around.

None of Kagome's designs were plain, they were each unique, almost as if they were fit to the model they were on. None were uncomfortable or unattractive that wouldn't be Kagome.

"Hm---Very nice, Kagome."

"Thank you, Kageromaru-sama."

"I would like you to meet Sesshoumaru Taisho, my brother Juuromaru, Hakudoshi Onigumo, I believe you know Naraku-san." Kageromaru introduced her to the three men sitting beside him.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kagome said bowing politely.

"Likewise..."

Taking a quick glance over the men present, she estimated Sesshoumaru to be the tallest at---6'2 perhaps taller. He had broad shoulders, tapered down to a slender waist, this man was not one to trifle with he was muscular and everything about him seemed to scream sinuous. Add the long silver hair and piercing golden eyes---he was a force to be reckoned with, he probably knocked ladies off their feet wherever he went. But he wouldn't do that to her, no siree, she was smarter then that. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the view.

Juuromaru and Kageromaru were similar in body type, both were quite small compared to the other men present, standing at only 5'4. But Juuromaru's hair was a soft lilac, while his brothers was pure white, his eyes were a sharp blue-green while his brothers were a light red. He was handsome, she'd give him that.

Hakudoshi was the complete opposite of his father. He too was of small stature, like the Mitsukai brothers, perhaps 5'5--maybe an inch taller. His silver hair stood up in spikes with long bangs framing his aristocratic features, bringing out the luminescence of his violet eyes. This one, was no doubt a heartbreaker as well.

All of them had that same aristocratic features, probably drew woman to them like flies to a pie. However she would never know they thought the same of her as they looked her over.

Kagome was any and every guys wet dream. At least in the look's department. She was lean and fit, and there was a slight tone, look to her skin that showed she could easily hold her own, should anyone attack her. Her dark hair was swept in a french braid, accentuating the planes of her face and the graceful curve of her neck and shoulders. High cheekbones, sooty lashes framing stunning eyes and full lips, a soft pink in color, a white halter that clung to the curve of her breast and dipped at the indentation of her small waist and flat stomach, the shorts that covered her rounded hips, down to legs, slender and even though they weren't really that long, they looked endless.

"Kagome?" Kageromaru broke through their fantasies of her body with her name.

"Yes, Kageromaru-sama?"

"Will you be attending this season's fashion show?" Kagome looked somewhat hesitant to answer.

"I believe so."

"Good, I want you to model in it." Kagome gapped, her jaw just dropped open in surprise.

"W-what? You can't be serious..."

"I'm very serious."

"But---I'm not a model!"

"Just try it _one_ time, that's all I'm asking..."

Biting her lip in thought, she was about to reply, however before she could get a word out the treacherous trio answered for her.

"She'll do it." Grimacing Kagome narrowed her eyes at them before excusing herself as the dashed away, looking for safe grounds. Kagome turned and dashed after them. The rest of the shoot went pretty smooth, well, not counting when Kagome caught the three and one-by-one threw them into the pool. Snapping a quick picture of the three soaked people, she contentedly walked away, satisfied for the time being.

The thoughts running through people's mind were something along, '_Either Kagome, the untouchable beauty was in a very playful mood.'_ or...

'_Kagome Higurashi, was drunk'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: There you go all, Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5: Torturous Training

A/n: It's been a while,for reasons and my progress for stories check out my live journal, I'll try and update it as much as possible. Unfortunately life has been hectic these past few---weeks. And will probably continue to be so until late next week. Probably. Anyway, Enjoy!

Just Me

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 5: Torturous Training

Strut.

Pose.

Glide.

Turn.

Sexy pose.

Swagger.

And fall flat on her face.

"Again."

Walking awkwardly in those three inch stiletto heels Kagome tripped over the ridiculously long hem of the unbelievably tight 'dress'. It was more of velvet, caked onto her form, absently she wondered if they were going to have to rub oil over her to peel the dress off. She did fine when the outfits were manageable, meaning---they were 'normal', didn't constrict her air supply or jut her breasts out, or have a bunch of ridiculous objects on them, or headpieces, like that huge hat thing on her head right now. In other words when they weren't hazardous to her health and well being. Once again Kagome began her task of going down the catwalk and making it back preferably without falling flat on her face this time.

Walk with attitude.

Pause, turn.

Strut.

Stop.

Multiple poses.

Turn.

Swagger.

And nearly break her ankle...

_Again._

Kagome was miserable. It was simple as that. Jakotsu, Sango, and Miroku on the other hand--they were enjoying her pain. She just knew it. The way they were over there snickering at her misfortune. For the first time in her life, she seriously wished that she was 'average'. Then maybe she wouldn't have been drawn into this by Kageromaru. He was probably up there on the executive floor laughing his ass off.

Kagome glowered.

She was not a model, didn't want to be a model. It never appealed to her. In fact it was annoying as hell, people touching, prodding, ordering, measuring her among other things. How did they stand such torture? Kagome's fists clenched tightly as someone messed with her hair, she bit back the snarl that wanted to emerge. This had been going on for hours, ever since Kageromaru's announcement, she had been told that her work could wait! Psh. That she had to go through 'training', how to walk, who to talk too, how to talk, how to strut and stand so that people could get the best pictures of the outfit she was wearing. It was seriously irking.

She'd walk however the hell she wanted to, if she so pleased she would trip whenever she wanted to as well! She'd talk however she wanted to, be friends with whoever she damned well pleased! And...She'd eat whatever the hell she wanted to! Narrowing her eyes, Kagome grabbed a bite-sized donut from a passing man, what he did, she didn't know, nor care, these imbeciles had been starving her these past few days. Quickly before that horrible woman heading all of this--Madame what's her face--could stop her, she shoved the donut in her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

'Take that!'

Madame Amarante Dubois.

She had been a supermodel and now at the age of 50 was teaching upcoming models the trade of Modeling. Kagome was beginning to seriously dislike that woman. It didn't matter that she was trying to help, she was her worst nightmare come true...Well, except the nightmare of Kikyo and Inuyasha's children...Now that was scary.

Speaking of scary...

"Kagome---tell me I did not just see you stick a donut into your mouth?" Her voice still held the slight french accent she could never quite rid herself of. No matter how many voice coaches she had. The accent deepened with her anger. And she was pretty angry now. Kagome could practically see the steam rising from her ears, that shade of blotchy red on her cheeks really couldn't be natural.

"You did not just see me stick a donut into my mouth." Kagome repeated either obediently or just to see what her reaction would be, no one could tell.

Madame Amarante Dubois, was not known for her patience. With a huff she began speaking in rapid french to the man next to her, her personal assistant Armand Moreaux. He reminded Kagome of a penguin with a goatee. Armand Moreaux, may have been a superstar in his own right---of course that was about 30 years and 50 pounds ago.

"Kagome." He drawled.

"Please try and cooperate, we are only trying to help."

Blue eyes narrowed into slits of barely contained fury.

Finally she could hold it in no more.

"Oh, I'll tell you what you've been trying to do..." Kagome began, fully intending on taking her frustrations out on this man, in the form of a long and loud rant. "Your trying to tell me who I have to be, how I have to act, who I can be friends with. Your trying to change me! I'm perfectly happy with how I am but no... you all go and point out my flaws and try and change who I am! I haven't seen my brother in days (barely talked to him for that matter), or gone out with my friends. You try and shove soy and other disgusting stuff down my throat. Wake me at 5 am, when you let off the training at 2 in the morning. The only person who controls my life is me! YOUR A CONTROL FREAK AND YOU NEED TO BACK OFF!" Kagome growled, her cheeks flushing and eyes spitting flames.

Armand gulped.

And he thought Amarante was scary.

Kagome Higurashi took the prize.

He stood completely and utterly still as if a single movement may trigger an attack. Kagome shaking with anger turned and stomped off, shooting glares at anyone who looked at her. Never had anyone seen Kagome lose her temper like that. But there was only so much she could take before she lost it. They had been hovering and annoying since they first started this 'training' five days ago. Nobody could honestly blame her for blowing up like that---most would've blown up long ago. Kagome was a private woman who enjoyed her privacy and solitude, but lack of sleep, food and hours upon hours of this torture called 'training'...She snapped.

And was currently tearing out of the parking lot.

"Ms. Higurashi!" Amarante turned and smacked Armand, glaring at the poor man.

"What did you do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was Heaven.

Kagome was sure of it.

As soon as she'd returned home she greeted Benji, her adorable little Bichon and started herself a nice relaxing bath. The room was alight with candles, lavender scented candles, like her bath. Climbing into the steaming water, Kagome sighed as the hot water, bordering on scalding relaxed her over-stressed body. Massaging her temples gently Kagome was unprepared for the 'attack'.

SPLASH.

Kagome blinked and stared at the peculiar sight. The pup had jumped into the tub with her and was currently staring up at her with those big brown puppy eyes, swimming around happily in the lavender scented bubble bath. A soft sound emerged from her throat before growing into full blown laughter.

This was the life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Souta exclaimed happily seeing his sister home.

He hadn't actually seen her in 5 days, ever since her training began. Whenever she came home he was already in bed and whenever he left for school she was already gone. Those horrendous trainers were working his dear sister to the bone. It was good to see her home again. Grinning up at his older sister, he couldn't help but admire her, after all she had taken care of him, she was his idol so to speak.

"Hey there Kiddo." Kagome said affectionately, blue eyes alight with happiness at seeing her brother. He was 17 going on 18 in a couple of months. She couldn't be more proud of her baby brother, although not so much a baby anymore. He'd grown to be eight inches taller then her standing at 5'11 with a physique to match. He stayed lean, muscled and fit by playing soccer, in fact he'd been offered a scholarship to Tokyo University because of both his academic and athletic accomplishments. Kagome couldn't of been more proud.

They had a lot of catching up to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was silly.

She knew it must've looked silly.

Call her paranoid, but she just had a feeling...

Ducking behind a trash can and into an alleyway Kagome poked her head out of the alleyway, scanning the street for any sign of danger. Seeing nothing she cautiously emerged from her 'hiding' place and turned down the street only to walk straight into a very hard, very male chest. Glancing up she giggled nervously, apprehension in her eyes.

"Hello Mitsukai-sama." Kagome said feigning innocence.

"Higurashi-san."

"Kagome." She corrected.

"Kagome, I hear you blew up and then took off during your training." Kageromaru said his light red eyes boring holes into her own guilty blue orbs.

"Maybe?" Kagome said weakly.

"Why?"

"They wanted me to be something I'm not, and I'm not going to change who I am just to appease other people." Kagome said standing firm in her belief.

He looked down at her surprised.

"You don't care what people think about you?"

"It's just that I'm not going to change myself, I have a reputation to uphold, that's true, I certainly wouldn't go out in the nude to the market, but I'm not going to change the way I do things simply because that's how it's 'supposed' to be. " She replied easily.

Kageromaru sighed staring at the young woman in front of him.

She truly was extraordinary.

"Very well, Kagome, I shall respect your wishes."

"Does that mean no more training?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No, after all--you do have to learn how to walk in those dresses and such without waddling like a penguin, I'd hate to see you fall flat on your face in front of hundreds of spectators."

Sometimes she really hated that man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
